The Creationists Saga: Book 1 The Creature
by ExplodingThoughts
Summary: Ichi is the product of a Pokemon and her mother. Only she didn't know that for awhile. Now she has to learn to control and use her powers and save her father from Team Rockets hands. On top of this there is like always a guy. NOT CORNY! Okay a little bit.


I tried to breathe slowly, through my mouth, dry from crying for help. Another leg shot out, colliding with my stomach. I was flung against a tree, the impact leaving me howling in pain.

"Who's going to save you now Ichi, you little freak!"

I shut my eyes, fighting the rage that threatened to bubble over.

"Why don't you show us your powers? Then we'd leave you alone," another voice chimed in.

They knew precisely why I couldn't, why I wouldn't, show them what I could do. I had made a promise, a promise that doubled as a base. It was the foundation that made me, me, a foundation that would crumble whether I regaled them or not. These three showed no deference for me, what I was. I believed they would kill me. At least they had proven less than capable to do the deed.

The ground began to shake beneath me, responding to my silent call. From my view, protected by the tree, I watched solemnly as the wind swept the three kids off their feet. Leaves shot at them leaving them bruised and unconscious.

Her pale face became red as her anger increased. Personally, I shared my mom's anger but directed towards the boys who now lay in the infirmary.

"You promised," she said, almost at the verge of tears. Her green almond shaped eyes that mirrored my own, filled with tears.

"It's not my fault. In fact, it's kind of yours," I pointed out.

"You're right. How can I trust a 15 year old to keep a promise," she muttered bitterly. "Professor was right." My eyes narrowed.

"I was talking about getting a pregnant with a Pokémon child."

My mom froze. The plate she had been carrying to the table shattered. I frowned as her fingers began to bleed.

"You should be more careful," I said.

"Who told you that?"

"No one needs to tell me to tell you to be careful."

"Ichi Megumi!"

"Is that even my real last name, being as my father is a fucking Pokémon? How long did you think you could hide it? Why would you even agree to that? Why would you let them make me a monster?"

"I didn't…" she whispered as tears streamed down her face.

Never had I seen my mom so broken, but she had evoked my wrath. The knowledge that I had kept to myself for over a month finally came riding out with another wave of rage.

"Don't deny it I read your letter. 'Dear Dawn how is our first creation doing? Have you told her that you were the product of fifty years of research? Does she know her father is a Pokémon? Thanks for the heads up."

"No," my mom moaned, shaking her head furiously.

"God, will you get off it? I know now. I'm not a blessing, a unique baby from God. You- you…" I closed my eyes at a complete loss of words.

All this time, I had doubted the letter. It was obvious now. She had lied all this time. She didn't want me to use my powers so no one else would find out. Her words confirmed it. The letter had been signed by Professor, just professor.

I ran my hands through my jet black hair. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't live with this person.

My feet led me out of the kitchen and into my room. Clothes and thing were thrown into one bag. I grabbed my poke belt with only on place occupied. A bag filled with my life savings beckoned to me. Ignoring all but fifty dollars, I exited the room bag in hand.

At the door my mom stood in the way. Her eyes were red but she looked determined her arms crossing.

"I'm leaving," I stated.

Her tough demeanor crumbled. "I could take you to see your father or-"

"He's a _Pokémon_! I don't even know which Pokémon it is and no I don't want to know. Please, just move before I make you move." Even as I spoke my mom shook her head. I didn't blame her. All this pent up anger at hiding what I was, was finally being released. A month ago I couldn't dare say a word against her. Now, I was walking out on her.

"I can't let you leave. You'll be all alone."

My eyes closed slowly and I began to reach for the power of wind. A small breeze blew at my hair and my eyelids fluttered open. No one stood before me. A moment of concern made me pause. Another moment and I was out of the door. My only friend rattling in my belt.

* * *

Comment please. First posted fanfic. It doesn't have any real ideas from Pokemon.


End file.
